Talk:Delta Vega I
Looking at the text from the episode which gives us the Delta Vega sector link, it doesn't actually tell us this is where Delta Vega is situated... --8of5 15:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, that's an interesting view. Of course, the reference by the show's creators was totally meant to nod to the world, perhaps that is enough -- based on the common understanding that sectors are named after their landmarks. -- Captain MKB 15:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on expanding the article right now, I'll be adding this background note which covers our bases while maintaining the reasonable assumption: "The reference to the Delta Vega sector in the never actually specifies it as the location of Delta Vega, however at that point in Star Trek production history there was only one known Delta Vega, so the locational reference is implied." --8of5 16:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :The following have references to Delta Vega but I do not own them , nor are they on Amazon's search inside database: The Rift, Strangers from the Sky and Q-Squared. Additionally our uncited Mountain article lists a named mountain range on Delta Vega. --8of5 17:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I have access to Strangers and Q-Squared so I can have a browse through in the next day or so. I don't have access to The Rift though unfortunately, always fancied reading that one. :) --The Doctor 22:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) So the prognosis is 'good article' ... 'getting better' .. i've a bit to add from Shatner's book if you haven't already. -- Captain MKB 17:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've only got two of them (and read one!) so go for it! I've got a couple of extra bits to add in too still from other sources. Go collaboration! --8of5 17:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks doctor! I've just found a couple more which I need some help expanding (more books I don't have!): The Star to Every Wandering has a reference too, it looks from the search in side preview to be something about seeing the events on Delta Vega play out differently as Kirk is in the Nexus, but I'm not entirely sure as I cant see enough of the book to figure it out. Academy: Collision Course, has a reference to the Enterprise expecting dilithium supplies from Delta Vega, but I'm not sure about the wider context (and dates specifically) to know how to incorporate it. --8of5 00:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Right, I've checked through Q-Squared, and all the Delta Vega stuff is a retread of "Where No Man Has Gone Before" but in an alternate timeline "Time Track A". Basically, Q had crossed into the alternate timeline to confront Trelane, who is attempting to merge the entire multiverse into a single timeline. Trelane basically disintegrates Q, but a part of his consciousness survives within the galactic barrier for millennia until an encounter with an Earth vessel (obviously the SS Valiant, but not named) where he is strong enough to enter the mind of one of the crew, and brings about the ESP-related god-like powers, which causes the ship's captain to destroy it. Some time later (from Q's perspective), he encounters the Enterprise and moves through the minds of several crewmembers, including Gary Mitchell. The events of "WNMHGB" play out on Delta Vega where it is explained that Q exerted control on Dehner to stop Mitchell as he had become too powerful. Plus Kirk's name was given as James R. Kirk. Sorry about the infodump, but essentially all there, Q is basically trying to claw back his consciousness and build up his strength over the millennia. --The Doctor 09:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Colony/water Just to clarify part of my last edit: The previous version implied that the discovery of water on the planet led to the colonisation, yet we have sources that show no colony there until only a few years before the colony reference. We also don’t know when exactly the Farragut visited, it could have years before (as well as after) the Enterprise, so again the implication of water being a game changer seemed a bit off. --8of5 21:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree with your edit, 8 -- you're ignoring the James Blish novelization where Mark Piper says no life could survive on the world, based on his knowledge -- meaning that Mitchell's stranding would be a death sentence. Certainly the discovery of water on the planet led to a change in the common knowledge that life would be impossible. Granted, it didn't cause the colonization, but it explains why Piper could be contradicted so... -- Captain MKB 21:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I was taking that to be emotive generalisation. For instance you can pick any number of environments and locations on Earth where someone (from a more developed country used to a more comfortable life in particular) would casually utter something about it being impossible to live there; yet people (and other animals) do live in practically every environment on the planet. The fact the Enterprise personal could survive on the planet for a notable period of time without any life support equipment at all seems to support this too. And, like I said, we don't know when the Farragut visited the planet, the water could have been discovered a decade before Piper made that remark. Plus vegetation is clearly visible in the episode, so it evidently does support life! --8of5 22:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Aaand, our USS Farragut (NCC-1647) article has the ship lost in 2257, so the survey would have had to be before the Enterprise came to Delta Vega (assuming a consistent continuity of course) --8of5 22:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Noted -- i was approaching Piper's comment as an informed professional observation -- he was telling the captain he was sentencing a man to death, presumably not out of an emotional despair but from knowledgable deduction. :The timing of the Farragut expedition is questionable -- the registry would place this before the events of the episode, making my observation ill founded. However, i stand by the viewpoint that it is possible for a planet or region of one that supports simple plant life to kill a man in a few days, even if a he could walk around for a day and not immediately die. -- Captain MKB 22:15, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that, but that's more a case of organisation, which could itself be Piper's professional informed opinion; maybe Mitchell couldn't survive on the planet without resources and infrastructure; but a colony, with the terraforming kit they brought along to plant forests and fields could. --8of5 22:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC)